Greek Name: Atlas
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: Everyone knows SSA Aaron Hotchner is an uptight, stubborn Alpha Male who rarely relaxes. But he does. There are times that he smiles, even laughs a little. When the strain of it all gets to him, he has someone to help him let it go.


Greek Name: Atlas

Pre-note: I know quite a few people read this after I posted it yesterday (Thanks so much!), but after reading it on my profile, I noticed some mistakes I didn't catch. So I did another edit and reposted. Find me on twitter (at symbol) **sissouthernink**. I follow back. Thanks again for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kheiron.

**Warning:** M/M relationship, sex and a few words.

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Here's a one-shot and I honestly don't know where this came from. I used Google Translate for the Greek translation. Greek words in italics and translations in parenthesis. I think I wrote Jack a little older than he actually is.

**Summary: **Everyone knows SSA Aaron Hotchner is an uptight, stubborn Alpha Male who rarely relaxes. But he does. There are times that he smiles, even laughs a little. When the strain of it all gets to him, he has someone to help him let it go.

"You ready to go Jack?" Aaron asked his son.

"Yep. You're not coming with us?" Aaron was preparing his son to spend the night with his aunt.

"Not this time son."

"Why not?"

"Because, daddy is going to have dinner with a special friend tonight."

"Is this a new friend?"

"No, we've been friends for a while; we just don't get to have dinner as much as we want to."

"Like we do?"

"Yep, like we do."

"Do I know this friend?"

"Uh…no, you two haven't met yet."

"You brought those pretty flowers for your friend?" Jack was referring to the tulips Aaron stopped to purchase on the way home.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes it's nice to take a gift with you when you're invited to a person's house for dinner." Aaron had finished packing Jack's overnight bag as the doorbell rang.

"Aunt Jess, Aunt Jess!" They both headed towards the front door, Jack jumping up and down to see his aunt. When Aaron opened it, his son immediately jumped into his aunt's arms. "Auntie!"

"Jack, you could let her get into the door first."

"I agree." She replied laughing.

"How are you Jessica?"

"I'm great Aaron and you?"

"I'm good, tired but good. Thanks for letting Jack stay over tonight. I know its last minute."

"Oh you know it's not a problem. We love having Jack over." Aaron took Jack's coat out of the hall closet and began to put it on him.

"Ok, Jack I know we don't have to go over the rules. You know how to behave. I know you're going to have fun with your cousins tonight. Not too many sweets though."

"Yes sir daddy." Little Jack saluted his dad. Aaron laughed. "We're still going to reading time at the library tomorrow right?"

"You bet."

"Good." And with that, Jack flung his arms around his dad's neck to give him a huge hug. "Love you daddy."

"I love you too son. Do I need to call and do our good nights over the phone?"

"I'm a big boy; I can do it by myself."

"Ok, I trust you." Jack smiled at his dad. Jessica took Jack's hand.

"Ready to go?" The boy nodded. "Have fun tonight Aaron and we will see you tomorrow."

"Good night." He waved as they walked down the hall towards the elevator. As he turned around and leaned on the door, he sighed a nervous sigh. "Now, what shall I wear?"

* * *

><p>Aaron stepped nervously into the lobby of his friend's building. He didn't know why he was nervous; he'd been here before. And it's not as if he didn't have the same thoughts every single time. What if someone I know sees me? What if someone from Jack's daycare sees me? What if?<p>

As always, he pressed passed his insecurities and headed towards the elevators. Several couples got on and off as he journeyed to his destination. A few of them smiling at the flowers in his hand, some probably wondering whom they were for. Finally the eighth floor. He arrived at door 816, rang the bell and was met with a pleasant smile accompanied by open arms when the door opened.

"Hi Aaron, you're finally here." Aaron returned the smile and was gathered into said arms. "I missed you!"

"Hi." They embraced at the door for a minute and Aaron placed a gentle kiss on the lips of the welcoming party. "I missed you too. How have you been?"

"Wonderful. Business is wonderful, the family is wonderful. All is wonderful." The soft Greek accent replied. "And you my sweet Aaron?"

"I'm good." Caring, concerned green eyes looked into his blue ones. "Really. Everything's good."

"I do **not** believe you. I can feel the tension in your shoulders as we hugged. All is not well with you. I can see it in your eyes. You need a massage?"

"These are for you." Quickly changing the subject, he presented the tulips. The sweet smelling flowers brought an appreciative smile to the welcomer's lips.

"_Apolýto__̱__s o__̱__raía_ (Absolutely beautiful)," whispered the lips. "And my favorite. You know changing the subject does not work here. We will talk. Come, come. Dinner is ready." Aaron took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. The host went about finding a vase for the tulips. Aaron stood at the coat rack, thinking about the heaviness he felt in his life and how this was the one place, he could always let it go. That was _if _and _when _he decided to let go. He walked into the dining room, gently touching his host's elbow and whispered:

"Kheiron…" The tall muscular blond man looked up from the flowers at his guest with even more concern than before.

"Aaron, what's wrong?"

"Can dinner wait?" Kheiron turned completely to face Aaron.

"Of course, _ti__̱__n kardiá mou_ (my heart). I can reheat it. What's on your mind? Talk to me." Suddenly Aaron felt as if he were going to break into a million pieces. Every single organ in his body felt heavier than it should have, as if they were waterlogged and ready to break the dam. Kheiron's hands came to cradle Aaron's face as his blue eyes brimmed with tears. "Aaron?"

"I just…"

_Éla, éla_ (Come, come)." Kheiron whispered as he took Aaron's hands and gently pulled him to the couch. As they sat, he could tell that Aaron's troubles were heavier than he wanted to admit, and Aaron never wanted to admit them. Kheiron tried with great difficulty to not look too worried as Aaron tried to compose himself.

As a profiler, Aaron was trained to detect personalities and behaviors in order to find unsubs. As part of their FBI Behavioral training, aspiring agents had to discover behaviorally who they were. It was so they could know about themselves and possibly use it to identify or identify with an unsub. He clearly was an Alpha Male and he knew it. It's part of what made him a great lawyer and interrogator. He was dominant in the courtroom and while interrogating unsubs. Aaron was a natural leader. He never felt that way until he became an adult. He had to grow into it. He was dependable, people counted on him, looked up to him.

"Why do I always have to be the strong one?" Aaron whispered. "I'm the team leader. Anytime something goes wrong I am blamed. When the budget isn't right, it is all on _me_. When the team is falling apart, it's left up to _me_ to fix it. I don't know if they have completely forgiven me for what happened with Emily yet." Aaron sighed heavily, trying to stop the sobs from starting. "I don't want to be strong anymore. I'm tired of it Kheiron! So tired of it…." The tears were unstoppable. "It's too much. I can't handle it anymore." Kheiron gently stroked Aaron's cheek, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Aaron, darling, you can not deny your destiny. You **are** a leader; you're successful and you have enough strength to cover you and everyone else, even when you think you don't. I've seen it. You are confident, not easily threatened and fear nothing. It is who you are."

"But I _**am**_ afraid Kheiron! I am scared…all the time." Aaron stood up and turned away from Kheiron, shoulders sunken from sobbing.

"Scared of what?" Aaron was quiet. "Aaron?"

"Not being enough." Kheiron stood in disbelief at Aaron's confession.

"What?"

"I feel I'm not enough."

"Aaron how could you even th-"

"How could I even think it?" He asked turning to Kheiron. "I do think it, because it's true. It's _so_ true Kheiron. I take on everything, everyone's problems; I push mine aside because people need me. I'm stretched in every way I can be." Aaron walked over to the wall and faced it, nearly clinging to it for support. "I'm stretched here and there and there's just not enough of me to go around; not enough of me to function. Some days I don't know _how_ I function, it's like…" he paused. "It's like I'm operating on auto-pilot."

"Oh, Aaron." Kheiron replied, placing his arms around Aaron's shoulders as tears filled his eyes for his sweet Aaron. "You are one of the bravest men I know! I do not know many men who could raise a son after their wife has died, much less after being killed by a lunatic who was stalking him. I would be in therapy for _**years**_! You lead a team of the most absolute brilliant people, people that _you_ chose; people that you _knew_ would be able to do the job at hand. You even ventured to find love again after losing the love of your life."

"But I never thought I'd feel like I'd be doing it all on my own."

"Are you talking about the job or raising Jack?" Aaron leaned back into Kheiron's embrace and felt a gentle kiss to the base of his neck. The silence gave Kheiron his answer. "I think you are doing a wonderful job… with everything. Especially raising Jack."

"He misses her so much Kheiron…so much! And I can't always be there for him when he needs _her_. _**I can't be her**_. I can't explain that to him, he doesn't understand that."

"You miss Haley too don't you?" Aaron slowly nodded.

"I mean we were divorced, but I couldn't _not_ love her; we were together for so long. And, she gave me Jack."

"I know I'm not her," Kheiron replied, "I can't even begin to replace her role in your life or what she meant to you. But I do love you and I support you in all you do. Please know that." Aaron pulled Kheiron's arms closer around him.

"I do. Doesn't make it any easier to deal with." After a few moments of silence and holding his lover, Kheiron asked him a question.

"Do you know why your parents gave you the name 'Aaron'?" He thought for a second and shook his head.

"No, do you?"

"No." Kheiron replied. Aaron laughed softly.

"I thought you were going to tell me."

"No. However, while Aaron had a significant part in the biblical scheme of things, they should have named you Atlas. It's much more fitting." The smooth silk of Kheiron's sleeves felt good underneath Aaron's hands. It was soothing, like Kheiron himself. He could feel Kheiron's right hand making loving circles of comfort on his stomach, causing Aaron to feel butterflies.

"Atlas? Why him?"

"He carried the weight of world, literally mountains upon mountains, on his shoulders eventually becoming stone." Aaron thought for a moment.

"Ok, I can see that; I'm a king of sorts, a leader- strong and what not, but who is my Perseus? And what have I done for him or her to punish me like this? To spend the rest of my life carrying this burden?" Kisses to the left side of his neck made him catch his breath.

"I don't know, but your Perseus certainly is a mystery." This statement was followed by more kisses and a question. "Why don't you let me reward you for a job well done? Let me help you put down the world, for tonight. Let yourself be free." Tender nose nuzzles traced the left side of Aaron's neck as he turned his face towards Kheiron.

"Kheiron…" he whispered as their lips met in sweet agreement. Kheiron's hands again cradled Aaron's face accompanied by a passionate kiss. Aaron's tongue was begging for entrance into Kheiron's mouth and was rewarded. Kheiron could feel Aaron's hands surround his waist, as if said waist was his lifeline. After a minute or so, the need for air forced them apart; Aaron rested his forehead on Kheiron's broad right shoulder.

"You don't need a massage tonight; you are beyond that. You are in need of someone to tend after you." Aaron looked up in agreement.

"_Na m 'agapás__?_ (Love me?)" Aaron's eyes seemed to be searching for an answer however, Kheiron wasn't sure if Aaron's response was actually a question, suggestion or a statement.

"_P__ántote_(Always), until you give me a reason not to."

* * *

><p>The familiarity of Kheiron's bedroom began to bring peace to Aaron's mind. The gentle array of blue hues on the walls and the bedding reminded him of the Greek seaside views from the city Kalamata, Greece where Kheiron was born. The familiar scent of warm tulips began to fill the room as Kheiron lit the tulip-scented candles. The soft glow provided Aaron with a sense of protection, care and love.<p>

Aaron's eyes followed Kheiron around the room. _He_ should have been named after a Greek god, Aaron thought. The name Adonis quickly came to mind. His physique was breathtaking. Kheiron's abs looked like Michelangelo could have chiseled them out of the finest marble himself. They were smooth, hard and well toned. Aaron reminisced about how they felt underneath his fingers. He had the legs of a well-trained runner and the arms of a disciplined bodybuilder. Those taunt, strong muscles often surrounded Aaron while he slept.

And don't forget his hands. They were firm yet gentle; caring in each caress they gave. They were powerful tools, commanding and coercing muscles to release their tension so they could be free. That's how they met. Aaron had received a massage gift certificate as a birthday gift from a cousin who had suffered from back pain after a car accident. She thought he could use a break from his stressful job. She was right; it was one of the best experiences he'd ever had.

Haley had been gone a while and he and Jack were doing the best they could. Work was giving him some heavy cases and between therapy sessions for him and Jack, Aaron didn't have much time for anything pleasurable. Beth, his cousin, offered to babysit while Aaron went to the spa. He didn't know what exactly what to expect when he entered the building. Spas just weren't his thing. After he was undressed and in his robe, he was placed into his massage room. The music was nice and his masseur was even nicer. Aaron had never really thought of any man catching his eye, not since junior high school. He let all of those confused bi-sexual feelings go when he met Haley.

However, here he was this tall, gorgeous blond with the most gentle, caring eyes Aaron had ever seen. Moreover, it was as if Kheiron knew everything Aaron had been going through, without him saying anything. Each movement of his hands seemed to speak to more than just Aaron's muscles. They were speaking to his life. It was much needed comfort and understanding without words. No one had ever given him that before. Nothing weird or sexual had gone on, but Aaron felt that he had to meet Kheiron outside of the spa. He had to know why he cared so much.

It would take several dates before Aaron could even begin to understand what Kheiron was doing and why he did it. Kheiron is Greek for healer. Without knowing it, his parents named him appropriately because he was a natural healer. Maybe his middle name should have been Adonis. Kheiron had this ability to feel internally any emotional or mental ailment that would cause a physical one. That's what drew him to Aaron. He could feel the sadness and depression even when Aaron wouldn't or couldn't voice it. Kheiron has often said that Aaron's soul called out to him, begging for love, to be loved, to be looked after, begging for release. Kheiron took on the task with pleasure.

"Mmmmm…" Aaron moaned as a soft pair of lips made their way from his neck to his ear, his breath hitching slightly at the sensations.

"My sweet Aaron." Kheiron's warm hands (and they were always warm) found their way underneath his lover's shirt with the slightest touch making Aaron melt. "Yes, _agápi__̱__ mou_ (my love)…let me take the weight off your shoulders tonight." Those big, strong hands began to unbutton Aaron's shirt. Aaron always protested being undressed.

"Kheiron, I am very capable of undressing myself."

"I am well aware of your capabilities, my dear Aaron." He replied looking into a pair of lost blue eyes wanting to be found. "But did you ever think that I happen to_ love_ undressing you?" Aaron shook his head no, wondering where Kheiron was going with this.

"What do you mean?"

"I like to see the expressions on your face as each piece of clothing comes off." Aaron smiled as Kheiron slid the unbuttoned shirt off Aaron's shoulders, followed by pulling the undershirt over his head. Then it was immediately back to the kisses, these travelling from the neck down. Aaron wanted to feel Kheiron's abs under his hands again. Therefore, he pulled the silk lounge shirt over his head, smiling warmly once his hands found what they were seeking. "I love to see you smile."

"I love it when you make me smile." Aaron whispered. Kheiron pulled him closer, warm skin touching warmer skin. "_S'agapó__̱__ tóso polý_ (I love you so much)."

"_Kai xéreis póso s 'agapó̱_ (And you know how much I love you)." Sweet gentle kisses followed. Aaron managed to undo his pants without his lover noticing until he toed off his shoes so he could drop them to the floor. "Aaron!"

"What? I'm just getting rid of my pants. One less thing for you to do." Aaron then tugged at Kheiron's pants, pushing them off his hips, revealing sexy boy shorts and not the European "Speedo" type of underwear he was used to seeing. "Ohhh…"

"Hmmm? _Sou arései_ (You like?)" Kheiron asked.

"Yes, I like; I like them very much. They fit your hips so well. Too bad they are about to meet the floor." Kheiron obliged him and slipped them off his own hips, presenting his full nakedness to Aaron. "I love…" Aaron whispered.

"Come now," Kheiron, said as he tugged on Aaron's boxers. "Why am I the only one naked?" Aaron let his boxers be removed. Kheiron smiled. "Much better." Again, Aaron let himself be led by Kheiron.

Aaron and Kheiron's dates mostly consisted of dinner in and a movie. Sometimes they would venture out but only in the most secret of places. Kheiron usually scoped them out weeks in advance just to make sure that Aaron wouldn't run into anyone associated with Jack. Now that he was deeply in love with Kheiron, he felt that he could tell the team. After all, they had become his family. They would understand more than his blood relatives would. He didn't even want to talk to Haley's family outside of Jess. They still blamed him for so much. He knew eventually that Jess would understand and be happy for him.

Kheiron always let Aaron express himself and relieve his stress any way that he felt he needed to. With Aaron being an Alpha Male, it usually meant that he was the more dominant one during sex. They were about the same height and build, except that Kheiron was more muscular. Aaron would have Kheiron pinned to the wall, entering him from behind. Sometimes the blond would be bent over a chair or the bathroom counter, sometimes kneeling over the edge of the bed. The sex would be rough. Not rough like S & M but rough like the first sexual act a man has when he's released from a long stint in prison. One could describe it as hard, quick, rough, angry, and very impersonal. It could have just been considered a fuck. So where does the gentle healing come in? Where is the love making?

When Aaron had released his negative emotions, he would usually fall onto the bed, spent and half-euphoric. Kheiron would drag him into the shower or the Jacuzzi tub. Together they would wash away the physical evidence of the negativity. Then Kheiron would give Aaron a message, sealing kisses into this body. It was his way of restoring the love and peace that everyday life had stolen from Aaron. In those sweet after moments, Aaron always felt that Kheiron was saving him, healing him. The gentle kisses and caresses expressed Kheiron's love that Aaron wanted- no _needed_ more than anything. Soon after that, they would be making love with a kinder gentler Aaron. Which is exactly what Aaron wanted and what Kheiron deserved for putting up with the roughness.

As they fell onto the bed, the kisses continued. Aaron nibbled his way down Kheiron's back, licking the space at the small of the back before gently biting it. Kheiron moaned with pleasure.

"Ohhh….Aaron…" and soon Aaron had turned him over, ready to take over his dominant position. Kheiron turned him back over, determined to be the dominant one. There was a bit of a struggle between the lovers. Aaron was ready to thrust his frustrations away. Kheiron wanted to love them away. In a last ditch effort to get Aaron to see his point, Kheiron pinned his hands above his head and pinned his legs in a wrestling type move; Aaron struggled with frustration.

"Kheiron! Let me go. What are you doing?"

"Do I have to tie you to the bed Aaron?"

"Tie me to the bed? Why would you _**do**_ that? Let me go!"

"_Na eíste akóma!_ (Be still!)"

"_As páo̱_ (Let. Me. Go.)"

"Why can't get you get it? I need you to understand that I'm going to take care of you tonight. You just will. not. surrender." Aaron struggled, getting an arm free for a brief second before Kheiron pinned him again.

"Kheiron come on!"

"Aaron, calm down. Just look at me _agápi__̱__ mou_ (my love), calm down." They looked intensely into each other's eyes. "I want to make love to you baby, plain and simple. But I need you to **relax** Aaron. I need you to take a deep breath and _as páne óla_ (let it all go)." Aaron growled. Kheiron kissed Aaron again, sweetly, tenderly and deeply. Moments later, Aaron surrendered. He'd rather have his hands free to touch Kheiron. This time anyway. After a few deep breaths and an agreeing nod, his limbs were freed.

Kheiron's kisses continued all over Aaron's body. Kisses in places he'd forgotten he had. The masseur's hands caressed and tenderly rubbed. Warm lips gently sucked pink nipples until they were tight buds aching from pleasure. Aaron's body rose in continual response to Kheiron's lips. He could feel himself lift off the bed. Kheiron's mouth found its way between Aaron's legs to his erect penis. It only took a few licks before Aaron was writhing from immense pleasure. Kheiron's tongue was just as talented as his hands. He bucked his hips, wanting more and more of Kheiron's mouth.

Not wanting Aaron to cum too quickly, Kheiron released the hardened member from his mouth followed by a slight pop. Aaron groaned in disappointment at the loss of his lover's mouth. Aaron wanted as much of Kheiron as he could get. As he pulled Kheiron's face closer to his own, their erections touched adding another log onto the fire that was already making its way across Aaron's body. Their kisses were passionate and hungry, needy yet loving.

"_P__erissótera… perissótera…_ (More…more…)" Aaron whispered. Just the gentle movement of them rubbing against each other brought Aaron to climax. His moan was long as his body shuddered.

"_N__ai, af__̱__tó eínai to_ (Yes, that's it)." Kheiron whispered back. "_o__̱__s mo__̱__ró_ (cum baby)"

"_Agapi__̱__méni̱_ (sweetheart)" Aaron whispered. "Kheiron…"

Kheiron continued the kisses, turning Aaron over on his stomach. Aaron's body became limp underneath Kheiron's massaging hands, moaning his pleasure softly. Kisses on the back led to lips and a tongue kissing and licking an entrance yearning to be filled. This was one of Kheiron's favorite things to do. Aaron was usually on his back where he could stroke himself while he was being "tongue tortured" as he called it. Not this time. Kheiron gently spread Aaron's cheeks and began to lap at his entrance, as a cat would milk. Aaron was nearly breathless after just a few minutes. His still sensitive penis was sending shockwaves through his body and had him clawing at the sheets as he ground his hips in response.

"Hmmm…you like that?" Kheiron hummed into Aaron's skin.

"_Μην σταματήσετε παρακαλώ ... δεν σταματούν_(Don't stop…please don't stop)." As the loving tongue further probed and pleased him, all Aaron could do was squirm.

"I missed tasting you." Aaron arched his back, lifted his hips and spread his legs further apart so Kheiron could have more access. This was followed by gentle nips and tender bites to the Alpha Male's but cheeks. Ragged breaths laced with want fueled Aaron's desire.

"…_Aisthánetai tóso kaló_ (feels so good)…" Kheiron continued, and then he heard Aaron whisper, "I want you." Kheiron stopped and looked up as his lover turned to him.

"Hmm?" Aaron kissed him and whispered again.

"I want you, need you inside me." One set of lips tugged at the other while Kheiron cradled Aaron's body in his hands. "Take me." Kheiron nodded slightly then reached for items in his nightstand. He threw the lubricant on the bed and Aaron immediately grabbed it and lubed up his hand. Before Kheiron could grab the condoms, Aaron started stroking Kheiron's hardness. The sounds that came from his lover made Aaron smile.

Kheiron made Aaron stop so he wouldn't cum. He then lubed up his own fingers, gently playing with Aaron's entrance, slowly fingering him. Kheiron could see the look of pleasure and desire on Aaron's face. It was genuine and beautiful. His hips rose in response to Kheiron's actions. Another finger was added and after a few minutes more another. Aaron was so close to the edge and so was Kheiron just from watching him. Aaron looked into Kheiron's eyes, knowing that no one else could love him the way Kheiron loved him.

"Take me…" Aaron whispered again. Kheiron reached over, grabbed a condom but was surprised when Aaron took it from his hand. "I trust you Kheiron." Confusion crossed Kheiron's face.

"But Aaron…"

"You're my only lover and you're going to be my last lover. I trust you completely with my heart and now I'm going to completely trust you with my body."

"_Είστε σίγουροι ότι_ (Are you sure?)" Aaron nodded as he reached up to kiss Kheiron, adding fuel to their already burning fire. He turned himself over onto his knees, offering his body to his lover in a way he had never done before. Kheiron always gave Aaron the soft kisses and caresses he needed but Aaron was usually the one on top in their relationship. Kheiron could probably count on one hand the times Aaron's Alpha Male personality allowed him top and still have fingers left over. And never with Aaron on his knees, any other position except the knees.

"Take me." Taking a hold of his lover's hips, Kheiron obliged by rubbing his hardness between Aaron's cheeks. With both men holding their breath and bracing themselves, he guided himself inside.

Aaron clenched at first, but he had to quickly remember that this is what he asked for. The tip of Kheiron's penis was barely in before the pain started. It seemed that he couldn't go any further. Therefore, he added some more lube and that helped a little.

"Relax and open my darling. Think open… _ανοίξτε_ (open)."Kheiron coaxed. Aaron took a deep breath and tried to relax as Kheiron spread the cheeks a little further apart. With extreme tenderness and inch by inch, he eased himself all the way in. Despite what he did to prepare Aaron, he was as tight as a virgin. And rightly so; it had probably been about six months since Kheiron had been inside him.

"Not yet." Aaron whispered as he started flexing his muscles to get used to Kheiron's size.

"I'll wait. You tell me when." He could feel the gentle caresses to his back and Kheiron's sweet humming.

"Slowly?" Kheiron sighed at the wonderful sensations he was feeling from Aaron trying to get comfortable. Kheiron slowly pulled out a little bit, not far, but just far enough and the feeling was heavenly for both of them. Aaron whimpered as the stroke was repeated. The pain and the burn of no protection were wearing off and the pleasure was beginning.

"Mmm…you feel so good my love…" Kheiron whispered. "So damn good." Aaron knew his tightness was pleasing to his boyfriend. The strokes combined with Kheiron's thickness brought out the sweetest sounds from Aaron.

"Faster…faster…." Kheiron pulled Aaron's hips closer to him, speeding up. Before long the sexy sounds of slickness and skin slapping against skin filled the room. Kheiron leaned forward, changing his stroke pattern and pressing down on that special spot. Aaron cried out as that jolt instantly ran through his body. "Oh my god!" Kheiron's thrusts hit that spot three times in a row, the ecstasy causing his lover's words to stop making sense. He tried to talk but it sounded like gibberish. Aaron's forehead touched the pillow giving Kheiron more access to his entrance, which he took advantage of by pounding and thrusting as much as he could, hitting that spot.

Kheiron's fast pace was conflicting with Aaron's and he slipped out. The feelings were right but the rhythm was all wrong. Kheiron guided himself back in, this time holding Aaron's hips tighter as he pounded. It didn't take the lovers long to reach their climax. Aaron cried out as he came but he wanted more. Which was just fine with Kheiron because he had more to give; they both loved that he was multi-orgasmic.

He tapped Aaron's but cheek as an indication for him to turn over and lay on his back. Kheiron preferred this position better because when he was bottoming, he loved to wrap his legs around Aaron's waist after his ankles had been resting on Aaron's shoulders. As he lay down, Aaron pulled Kheiron on top of him to deeply kiss him, their passion burning more than before. Hands reached out between them, touching and lubing penises again. All Kheiron had to do was look at the desire and need on Aaron's face to get his erection started again. His pale skin was erotically pink and blushing from ecstasy. His legs spread eagle, presented a still begging entrance and a rapidly hardening member. Before Kheiron could do anything, his lover slid between his legs to tongue his balls. The small amount of lube on Aaron's fingers was just enough to finger Kheiron making his member feel harder than ever.

"…_αχ__...__σκατά_ (oh… shit)…" was the groan that left his lips. Five more minutes of that and Kheiron would have released all over Aaron's face so he made him stop. Strong Greek hands pushed Aaron back towards the bed followed by kisses. Then Kheiron guided himself back inside his lover to a very different feel. It was no longer just a tight fit, it was the right fit. He pushed Aaron's legs back until his knees were nearly even with his pecs spreading the legs wider. Kheiron looked down at the lovely sight of his penis impaling Aaron's entrance and smiled; no man gay or straight can resist looking at himself stroke. He leaned forward, kissing Aaron while hitting that sweet spot.

"…ahhhh….yes…yes…" was all Aaron could say as his eyes seemed to be rolling in the back of his head. "Fuck…yes…" Kheiron continued to push Aaron's legs up until his ankles were on Kheiron's shoulders. Aaron cried out, as it seemed that move gave Kheiron more room to enter. Then Kheiron changed the angle by lifting Aaron's hips off the bed and pounded him even more. It felt so good to him that he began to see stars.

"Nnggg….yeah…"

"Yes, there…..right…there…" Aaron said between gasps of breath. Kheiron continued the rhythm with Aaron grabbing his hips trying to get more of that thick member inside him; Kheiron was already balls deep. "...more….more….there…yes….ohhhh…." with just a few more thrusts and a gentle stroke of Aaron's penis the two lovers were near screams as their orgasms began to set them on fire.

Aaron's legs slid down to gather and clench around Kheiron's waist as his body was being rocked into climax. His hips did their own dance as he released his essence. His body shuddered and vibrated, causing him to become speechless. Kheiron's thrusts went from frenzied to relaxing to finished as he released inside his lover. He leaned forward to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his face, sweetly humming.

"Hmmm…" Kheiron closed his eyes and breathed in the exotic scent of their lovemaking mixed with the sweetness of the tulip-scented candles. The soft glow from those candles painted the lovers in a pure moment of bliss. Aaron took his hands from around Kheiron's hips and placed them on his sweaty chest, feeling the still rapidly beating heart and pulse under his fingers. Kheiron's eyes opened to see his lover, satisfaction hugging his face. "_Agápi__̱__ mou_ (my love)," he whispered as he kissed the waiting lips. Aaron smiled underneath the kiss.

"I can't feel my legs." He said. Kheiron laughed.

"That's a good sign baby."

"Is it?"

"I think so. I often suffer the same thing after we make love." That comment made Aaron open his eyes in surprise.

"You never say anything."

"What would you like me to say? I actually like feeling that way. It means I gave you all of me, bestowed my whole heart through my body." Aaron was quiet, not sure of how he should respond. He knew Kheiron loved him but he didn't realize the magnitude of it until that moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. "_Ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα_ (What's wrong?)" Kheiron asked. Aaron looked at him and tears welled up in his eyes.

"You bestow your _whole _heart on me _**every**_time we make love?" Kheiron nodded.

"Of course. I can't help it."

"Even when…even when it just feels like I need to…" His voice trailed off.

"Aaron?"

"Sometimes, I'm so _**rough**_ it feels like…"

"Like what, _ti__̱__n kardiá mou_ (my heart)?" Aaron sighed as the tears began to fall, making their way to the pillow.

"Like I'm raping you. Sometimes it feels like I'm raping you. No emotion, just a fuck." Kheiron wiped a few tears away.

"It's a part of the healing process. You must release what destroys you in order to be filled with what restores you; that restorer is love. Love restores us all." Aaron was overwhelmed with the gravity of his lover's words and it caused him to sob.

"You…love…you love… me _that_ much?"

"Yes and more." Aaron's ears couldn't believe what they heard and his heart couldn't believe what it felt. "The more love you have, the more you can give, the more you can teach others to love." Aaron started to cover his face with his hands, a little embarrassed that he didn't know Kheiron loved him that much. Kheiron took them and held them close to his heart. "I love you Aaron. You are one of the most beautiful souls I've ever met. My heart was yours the first time we talked outside of the spa. I love you just the way you are. I would never want to change you. I know what you deal with on a daily basis isn't easy, but it's what you were born to do." Kheiron kissed his hands as Aaron continued to cry.

Deep down inside Aaron had this thought that something he had done in his life made him feel undeserving of love. Something made him feel as if he shouldn't be loved. The care, concern and love he received from Kheiron must have been a fluke. It had to be. Aaron was overwhelmed with emotions and continued to cry. Soon his tears subsided and he was quiet…and limp. Kheiron had eased himself out of the glorious tightness but Aaron's legs were still around his waist. They felt heavy and still.

"Aaron?" Kheiron looked down at his lover whose eyes had closed and head had lain to the side. "Aaron?" He was quiet. Too quiet. Kheiron immediately felt for a pulse and released a huge sigh of relief when he felt it. The "healer" was wracking his brain trying to figure out what was going on. Was Aaron so emotional that he cried himself to sleep? Did he pass out from emotion? He had never experienced this before and never thought Aaron would. An Alpha Male who wasn't in control? That was certainly something to ponder.

Kheiron took Aaron's legs from around his waist and laid them down on either side of him. He had regained the strength in his own legs so he set about cleaning them up. Armed with a hot washcloth, Kheiron wiped his lover down. Aaron still hadn't moved. His pulse was still there but he wasn't sleeping. It was as if he was just…out of it. Kheiron managed to get them both under the duvet, with Aaron's head resting on his chest.

Having never been in this situation before, Kheiron wasn't sure what he should do. Waking him seemed to be the best answer, but what if there was a mental or emotional transformation going on? Waking him might mess something up. Kheiron was going to risk it. It had been forty-five minutes since he had gone quiet. He started with a gentle back rub and calling his name softly. Aaron seemed to turn closer to his voice, nearly lying completely on top of Kheiron.

"Aaron…. _όμορφη__ερωμένη__μου_ (my beautiful lover)…can you hear me?" His eyelids fluttered a little. "_αγαπητέ__μου_ (my dear)." Kheiron cuddled him closer. "Can you feel my arms, my darling? Can you hear my voice?" Aaron began to stir a little. Kheiron starting humming a tune he hummed often. Then he started singing it, in Greek of course. It was a little song that had been passed through his family in Kalamata. He often heard his grandparents sing it to each other when he was a young boy.

_**Είστε**__**μία**__**αληθινή αγάπη**__**μου**__**  
><strong>__**Μία αληθινή**__**αγάπη μου**__**είσαι**__**  
><strong>__**Δώρο**__**της Αφροδίτης**__**για μένα**__**  
><strong>__**Το**__**καλύτερο δώρο**__**ποτέ**__**δεν**__**θα μπορούσε να είναι**__**  
><strong>__**Μία αληθινή**__**αγάπη**__**μου**__**  
><strong>__**Μία αληθινή**__**αγάπη**__**μου**_

Kheiron could feel little vibrations on his chest and he realized that Aaron was humming along. Finally, he had woken up. A smile spread across Kheiron's face. Everything was going to be just fine.

"Welcome back." Aaron stretched as much as he could while he was lying on top of Kheiron. "I was getting worried."

"How long was I out?"

"About forty-five minutes." Aaron raised his head to look at his lover with concern. "Do you know what happened?" Aaron shook his head.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What do you remember?"

"Crying. And realizing how much you really love me."

"You didn't know?" Kheiron was confused. Aaron again shook his head. "How could you **not** know?"

"I _knew_ but I didn't really _know_. I didn't realize how deep your love is for me. I didn't…" He was finding it very hard to express what he was thinking. "Can you forgive me for doubting you? For doubting your love for me?"

"Of course I forgive you Aaron. I hope you understand how I feel and how much I feel for you; for us. You really are the love of my life. Please know that."

"I do now. Believe me I do." Aaron reached up to kiss Kheiron. "I love you so much." Kheiron kissed back as he held his lover in his arms.

"Wonderful." They smiled at each other and Aaron laughed a little. "What's funny?"

"I didn't know that song had words. I hear you hum it all the time, but I've never heard the words."

"Haven't I sung it in front of you or to you before?"

"No."

"Hmmm, interesting. I thought I had."

"What's in mean in English?" Kheiron sang it for him.

"_**You are my one true love**_

_**My one true love you are**_

_**Aphrodite's gift to me**_

_**The finest gift there ever could be**_

_**My one true love**_

_**My one true love"**_

"It's beautiful." Aaron whispered. "And you're singing it to me."

"Yes, my love. I'm singing it to you."

* * *

><p>A few hours later found the two lovers finally arm-in-arm and sleeping. They had bathed and eaten dinner. They had Kheiron's awesome lamb stew. If the saying that the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach was true, then that was the dish to Aaron's heart. He had called Jess just to check on Jack. He knew he didn't have to, but in retrospect of his emotions that night, he felt he needed to. She was happy to report that he'd had a ball with his cousins and they were finally out for the night. She and her husband let them work out their ice cream induced sugar rush naturally by dancing to their favorite children's music.<p>

"What fun plans do you and Jack have for tomorrow?" Kheiron asked as he turned down the bed after changing the duvet.

"Well, he likes reading time at the library. They usually read a couple of book to the kids there; they have a little playtime and those that are old enough get to check out books themselves. He loves it. Next year he'll get his own card."

"Something he used to do with Haley?" Aaron nestled back against the pillows.

"Yes. She started taking him because the parents from the day care would use it as a play date. We went as often as we could as a family. She liked that." He smiled at the memory.

"I bet you liked it too." Kheiron replied.

"Yeah, sometimes we'd go to the park after and read to him. I'd run around with him. I miss family time with him. Our family is just smaller now." Aaron turned off the lamp on his side and nestled under the covers. "You're welcome to come with us tomorrow, that is if you want to." Kheiron looked over at his lover.

"Aaron, are you _sure_? I wouldn't **dare** interrupt your father-son time. I know you don't have as much time as you'd like with Jack so what you do spend together is so precious. I just couldn't." Aaron rose up and leaned on his elbow.

"I think I'm ready for you to meet Jack." Kheiron's mouth dropped open and he was speechless. "He knows I have a special friend that I bring pretty flowers to when we have dinner together. I don't see why you two can't meet."

"Huh?"

"I'll have to figure out a way to tell him that I love you in a way he'll understand it. But yeah, I'm ready for you two to meet."

"Aaron, I…I don't know what to say! _**I'd love to meet Jack**_."

"Good. Maybe you can meet us for lunch tomorrow after reading time. I think it'll be good. He can ask questions, you two can talk."

"We don't have to tell him everything tomorrow do we? I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"No we don't. But if the conversation heads that way, maybe we can tell him what we think he can handle."

"Ok. Wow, I'm gonna meet the most important person in your life. That's a big step for us."

"I think I'm ready for you to meet the team too. Sometimes we take on the personas of the toys from the Island of Misfit Toys but we are family. I care about them and they care about me. They've been concerned since Haley's death that I wouldn't find happiness or peace of mind. I think it's time to let them know I've found them both and so much more."

"A room full of profilers sounds… really scary."

"It'll be fine. I don't know if Emily speaks Greek. Derek and Pen will probably ask you a bunch of questions. And Spencer, he'll probably want to talk about Greek tragedies and who knows what else. We can have dinner at David's. He always wants to cook for us when we have some downtime. This is a good thing. I never thought I'd get to this stage in my life where I'd meet someone and want to share my happiness with everybody."

"Oh Aaron…" Kheiron whispered as he leaned forward to kiss him. "I'd love to meet them too if you think they're ready."

"It's doesn't matter if they're ready, it matters if _we're_ ready. And I think we are."

"I love it. And you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** So I know you're wondering about the story of Atlas. Here you go. This is from Bulfinch's Mythology: The Age of Fable. The version I used was first printed in 1962. My dad had it in his collection of books. If you haven't seen _Clash of The Titans_ you should. IMO the original with Harry Hamlin is the best one and a childhood favorite of mine. The newer one with Liam Neeson is alright, I guess. The special effects are much better, but it's very different from the originals. I've been seeing commercials for _Wrath of The Titans_. I hear is supposed to be a sequel.

After Perseus killed Medusa he took off with her head. The purpose was to fight the Cracken. (This next part isn't in either movie. Think of it as a missing scene.) He needed somewhere to sleep at night when he arrived in King Atlas's realm. Atlas was a tall strong man, much more than Perseus was. He was rich in flocks and herds. He also had these hanging gardens that bore golden fruit. Perseus announced himself as a son of Jupiter, told of the mighty acts he had done which included killing Medusa. Then he asked if he could stay the night and get some food.

There was an ancient prophecy that warned Atlas that a son of Jove would rob him of his golden apples. So Atlas told him no and to leave. He didn't believe Perseus's story anyway. Atlas tried to throw Perseus out and after they had words and struggles Perseus held up Medusa's head, looked away and turned King Atlas to stone. All of Atlas's hair became the forests and trees. His arms and shoulder cliffs, his head a summit (a high point) and all of his bones turned to rock. Each part of him increased until he became a mountain with everything in the heavens (including the stars) rested on his shoulders.

**One last thing**…does anybody find it odd that Aaron can speak Greek? *shrug* Just wondering.


End file.
